A smart parking assist system (SPAS) is a convenience system that searches a parking slot, or spot or space, and generates an optimal parking trajectory based on the searched parking spot to automatically assist steering, thereby assisting a driver at the time of parking.
The smart parking assist system according to the related art sets a center line in a length direction of the searched parking slot as a parking complete criterion, and follows the set center line. A parking trajectory following the center line of the searched parking slot is an optimal parking trajectory in the smart parking assist system, but may not be the optimal parking trajectory for the driver, which is an actual user.
As such, since the related art does not take account of a parking style of the driver, it may degrade convenience and satisfaction of the driver.